The present invention relates to an all-automatic transfer press, and more particularly to a series of devices and program control mechanisms for operating the devices in order to automatically perform all operations from supplying blanks to discharging finished items in general transfer press processing.
Recently, it has become the practice to produce a wide variety of parts or products by a press and along with this conventional measures of putting finished products in stock after mass-producing them has started to cause inconveniences. For example, an increase in kinds of products in stock has presented problems of storage space, anti-corrosive measures and transferring the products out of stock, and as a result of these problems maintenance costs tend to become enormous. Thus, timely suppling of parts required to be assembled as the occasion demands has become desirable. In order to fulfill this need an all-automatic press with short access time and high productivity has become necessary. The present invention was devised to satisfy this need.